A driveshaft, such as a propeller shaft or Cardan shaft, or an axle shaft, is a mechanical component used for transmitting rotation and torque from a powerplant. Driveshafts are typically used to connect components of a drive-train that cannot be connected directly because of distance or the need to allow for relative movement between them.
In motor vehicles, driveshafts typically transmit torque from the engine to the vehicle's driven wheels. Loads on a vehicle driveshaft are mainly the result of engine output torque overlaid with the engine's torsional vibrations, and the vehicle's inertia. Driveshafts are generally constructed to withstand operating stresses, while limiting additional weight and inertia. Vehicle driveshafts frequently incorporate one or more mechanical joints designed to permit variation in alignment and/or distance between the driving and driven components.